


When the Sun Goes Down

by Enamis2001



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apollo loves Percy, Artemis is a good sister, But Percy Doesn't, Finally I think I will do a happy ending, I did a part two, I hate myself, I will do a three, I'm Sorry, M/M, Maybe I will do a part two, My heart sank when I write it, Sad, Unrequited Love, i'm not sure, no happy ending, yet - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001
Summary: Daphne, Cypress, Cassandre, Hyacinthus...Apollon n'a jamais été heureux en amour. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer._______Juste un petit truc triste parce que je me sens nostalgique et triste.
Relationships: Apollo/Percy Jackson, minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [When the Sun Goes Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970021) by [Enamis2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001)



> Apollon est l'un de mes personnages favoris, à la fois dans Percy Jackson mais aussi en temps que mythe grecque, parce que je m'identifie à lui énormément. Je n'ai aussi jamais eu de chance en amour, et je cache mon envie sous une couche de joie et de bonne humeur, alors que parfois je veux juste me cacher dans mes couvertures et pleurer. 
> 
> Je me sentais un peu nostalgique, donc j'ai écrit ce petit truc.
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Du haut de l’Olympe, Apollon soupirait.

Percy était en train de rire avec Annabeth, sous l’un des arbres du jardin de Demeter. Il semblait heureux, partageant son sandwich avec elle, les yeux pétillants d’une joie qui n’était plus réfrénée, cachée.

Cela ressemblait plus à une illusion, une scène montée, qu’à un véritable pique-nique. L’illusion du couple parfait.

Apollon se détourna et rentra dans ses appartements, le pas lourd et le cœur brisé. Ses yeux s’emplirent de larmes, qu’il refusa de laisser couler alors qu’il s’enfonçait dans son lit. 

Il maudit sa facilité de tomber amoureux, il maudit la malédiction d’Eros ou Aphrodite avait dû lui lancer pour ne jamais être heureux en amour. Il maudit Percy Jackson, avec ses yeux océan, pouvant à la fois être tendres et violents, comme les vagues roulant et s’écrasant sur des rochers. Il maudit la fille d’Athena, d’avoir obtenue ce qu’il désirait si ardemment.

Il se maudit lui-même, de sa faiblesse et de la peur l’ayant fait douter. Peut-être que s’il avait fait un geste, où avait été un peu plus présent, insistant, alors ça aurait été lui avec le Prince de l’Océan, assis sous l’arbre. 

Mais il était trop tard.

Il n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir ni se fermer, occupé à retenir les larmes mouillant déjà ses yeux bleus.

\- Apollon…

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de sa sœur. Il se retrouva et la vis une main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, le regard tout aussi triste, emplie de pitié à son égard.

\- Si tu l'aimes tellement, pourquoi ne pas le courtiser ?

Le dieu du Soleil laissa échapper un rire sans joie, se redressant un peu plus sur son lit.

\- Il est heureux, Artémis. Après toutes les quêtes, les guerres, les traumatismes qu’on lui a fait subir, il est enfin heureux. Comment pourrais-je le revendiquer quand j’ai pris part à sa souffrance ? Comment pourrais-je me regarder dans la glace quand je sais que la moitié des choses qu’il a traversé est de ma faute, ne serait-ce qu’en partie ? 

Artémis se rapprocha de lui et s’assit au bord du lit. Puis comme lorsqu’il était en fait et qu’Apollon faisait un cauchemar la nuit, elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, le cœur triste pour son frère.

\- Il a enfin retrouvé le sourire, murmura-t-il. Il rit, et s’amuse. Il raconte des blagues, se chamaille, et a tellement de joie de vivre… Je ne peux pas lui enlever ça. Je préfère encore l’observer de loin, me baigner dans son bonheur, même si je ne suis pas celui qui le lui a apporté. 

Il releva le regard vers elle.

\- C’est la chose qu’il ferait à ma place.

Artémis sentis ses propres larmes couler sur ses joues, pleurant un amour qui fut une fois de plus refusé à son jumeau, son petit frère.

\- Il serait fier de toi. J’en suis certaine. Il le serait.

Pas un mot de plus ne fut prononcé pendant que la sœur pleurait les larmes que son frère refusait de laisser couler. Ils restèrent comme ça toute l’après-midi, endeuillés d’un amour à sens unique.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy ne comprenait pas pourquoi Apollon était subitement distant avec lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je ne peux pas rester sur une fin triste, donc j'en ai écrit un autre. Cette fois sous le point de vue de Percy. Je pense en écrire peut-être quelques autres.   
> Bonne lecture !

Malgré ce qu’on pouvait penser, Percy Jackson n’était stupide.

Bon, il avait peut-être du mal à voir certains signes autour de lui, mais il considérait avoir de bons instincts. En même temps, sans eux, il serait mort et enterré depuis longtemps.

Alors quand il vit le regard brisé que le dieu du Soleil portait sur lui de temps en temps, il se doutait bien que quelque chose de grave se passait. 

De base, il était venu sur l’Olympe pour lui parler. Il avait remarqué la distance qu’Apollon avait mis entre eux, et cela le blessait plus qu’il ne voulait bien l’avouer. Il pensait qu’ils étaient amis, donc se faire rejeter de cette façon piquait un peu. Il voulait donc le confronter et lui demander clairement ce qui n’allait pas.

Annabeth s’était mise en colère quand il lui avait fait part de cette décision. Percy se rendit bien compte qu’elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps ce qui n’allait pas chez le dieu, mais elle ne comprenait pas le sens de sa rage envers lui. C’était comme si Apollon l’avait offensé personnellement, ce que le jeune Prince des Océans avait du mal à imaginer. 

Il était toujours chaleureux, gentil et tendre envers lui, et Percy aimait passer du temps dans son chariot, écoutant de la musique et chantant à tue-tête. Il se sentait vraiment libre à ces moments là.

Bien entendu, il n’était pas ignorant. Il savait aussi qu’Apollon pouvait être l’être le plus cruel d’entre tous. Il n’était pas le dieu des Épidémies pour rien. Mais il savait aussi que le dieu avait changé, qu’il essayait vraiment. Et Percy l’encourageait toujours dans cette voie. 

Percy soupira alors qu’il arpentait l’Olympe de large et en travers à la recherche du beau blond. C’était comme s’il se cachait de lui, comme s’il ne voulait plus lui parler. 

\- Persée.

Il sursauta, sa main déjà sur son stylo-épée en se retournant vers la voix. Devant lui, une jeune fille de douze ans, aux cheveux bruns et à l’air sévère. Elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, et se tenait bien droite, son arc et son carquois dans son dos. Percy se détendit en la reconnaissant. Il baissa la tête en un geste respectueux.

\- Lady Artemis. 

\- Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici, héros ?

Bizarrement, Percy se sentait tout à coup gêné. Comme s’il ne voulait pas qu’elle découvre qu’il cherchait son frère jumeau.

\- Heu… Je cherche Apollon. Ça fait un moment que je ne l’ai pas vu, et je me demandais s’il m'évitait ? Je veux juste lui demander si tout va bien…

Il rougit, détournant le regard pour observer une nymphe en train de tisser les cheveux de sa fille près de l’une des fontaines.

Artémis le jugea du regard. Elle respectait cet homme, qui savait être modeste malgré tous ses exploits. Mais elle ne lui permettrait pas de briser le cœur de son petit frère. Pour toutes ses blagues et ses bêtises, Apollon restait son frère, et elle le protégerait de sa vie s’il le fallait. 

Mais le fait qu’il rougissait et semblait gêné de son admission… Artémis avait beau fuir la compagnie des hommes, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle ne connaissait rien à l’amour. 

Elle soupira. A la fin, c’était à Percy et Apollon de faire leur propre choix, et cette situation les rendait aussi malheureux l’un que l’autre, si elle croyait les cernes noirs sous les yeux du jeune Prince. 

Peut-être qu’une conversation réglerait tous ces soucis.

\- Je vois, finit-elle par dire. Je pense que mon frère se promène dans les Jardins de notre mère, Léto. C’est son endroit préféré pour réfléchir. 

Percy dirigea de nouveau son regard vers elle, l’air surpris qu’elle l’aide. Il lui fit un sourire qui aurait pu éclipser le soleil tant il brillait, et s’apprêtait à tourner les talons quand elle le rappela.

\- Persée. Mon frère… malgré tout ce qu’on peut penser, il reste fragile, et son coeur à était brisé trop de fois. Je te le demande en temps que grande sœur, prends soin de lui.

Percy aurait voulu lui demander ce qu’elle entendait par là, mais avant même qu’il puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle disparaît dans une lumière argentée.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés, avant d’hausser les épaules. Il demandera directement à Apollon.

Cette conversation était due depuis bien trop longtemps.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partie trois !  
> Alors là, j'ai deux choix, soit laisser une fin ouverte comme à l'imagination de chacun, soit ajouter un chapitre ou deux.  
> A vous de voir et me dire si vous en voulez plus ou non 😂😊

Le Jardin de Leto a été offert par Zeus. C’était un vrai petit paradis, avec des allées en marbres blanc, des bancs en bois, sculptés d’une telle façon à rendre hommage à Leto, Apollon et Artémis, et même une belle fontaine.

Percy retrouva Apollon assis sur son rebord, en train de s’observer, le regard triste. Il passait sa main machinalement dans l’eau, la poussant, puis la ramenant vers lui. Loin était le jeune homme plein de vie et insoucieux. Percy ne voyait plus qu’un être mélancolique, le dos voûté, les yeux rouges de larmes contenus, le teint pâle. 

Cette vision horrifia et inquiéta Percy au plus profond de son âme. Que s’était-il passé pour que le jeune dieu se retrouve dans un état pareil ? 

Il se rapprocha doucement, de la même façon qu’il approcherait un animal sauvage et blessé. Lorsqu’il fut à moins de dix mètres, Apollon le vit enfin, et la peur qui s’inscrivit sur son visage avant qu’il ne force un sourire perturbé le jeune homme.

\- Percy ! Ça fait longtemps ! Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

En même temps qu’il parlait, Apollon s’était levé et reculé. Percy fronça les sourcils. Il n’y avait plus aucun doute, le dieu du Soleil l’évitait comme la peste. Ironique, sachant qu’il l’avait inventé.

\- Je te cherchais, finit-il par répondre.

Apollon écarquilla les yeux, et ses pupilles s’agitaient à la recherche d’un moyen de fuite. Sauf que Percy était un demi-dieu. Et un demi-dieu surentraîné par des années de guerre. Il s’était approché de telle façon que le dieu ne puisse pas lui échapper.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi ? 

Percy s’était rapproché jusqu’à arriver à moins de deux mètres du dieu. Il haussa les épaules.

\- A toi de me le dire, Apollon. Peut-être pour m’expliquer pourquoi tu sembles fuir ma présence, ou pourquoi tes yeux sembles si tristes à chaque fois que je croise ton regard ? Ou encore pourquoi Artémis semble devenir extrêmement protectrice de toi ? N’importe lequel de ces sujets ferait l’affaire.

Apollon s’agitait de plus en plus, secouant frénétiquement la tête. Son faux sourire avait glissé de son visage, ne laissant plus qu’un air paniqué. 

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Vraiment ? 

Percy s’avança d’un pas, piégeant pour de bon le dieu. Celui-ci finit par baisser la tête. Percy a cru que pendant un moment c’était la honte qui l’avait pris, avant de remarquer les tremblements de ses épaules, et de sentir l’eau salée des larmes du dieu. Il fut pris d’un choc. Pourquoi Apollon pleurait-il ? Qui lui avait fait du mal au point qu’il ne puisse plus relever le regard ? Une peur et une rage folle le prit, et il se jura que si c’était la faute de ce fichu Roi des Dieux, alors Zeus allait avoir une très mauvaise surprise.

\- Ce n’est rien Percy, finit par murmurer Apollon, le regard toujours baissé, les épaules toujours secouées de spasmes.

\- Foutaise ! Apollon, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?! Qui t’as fait du mal au point que tu cherches à fuir tout le monde ? Je te promets que je le détruirai, dieu, monstre ou mortel.

Il se rapprocha suffisamment pour prendre dans ses mains celle glacée du dieu. Cela l'effrayait encore plus. Le dieu du Soleil n’était pas sensé avec des mains froides !

Apollon secoua la tête, en geste de déni. Ses larmes coulaient toujours, mouillant son beau visage figé en une grimace de souffrance.

\- Apollon… S’il te plait, je n’aime pas te voir comme ça… Laisse-moi t’aider, tenta une nouvelle fois Percy.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les sentiments du dieu comptaient autant pour lui, mais il savait que le voir aussi vulnérable brisait son cœur. Il voulait le protéger se ce qui semblait le détruire petit à petit.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu, glissant ses mains le long des bras du dieu pour atteindre sa taille, avant de prendre sa tête d’une main, et de caresser son dos de l’autre, en un geste de réconfort. Apollon ne chercha même pas à lutter, posant simplement sa tête sur son épaule, pleurant librement.

Au bout d’une minute, il commença à marmonner. Percy dut tendre l’oreille pour comprendre.

\- … pas juste… C’est tellement injuste. Je ne serai jamais heureux… Pourquoi devait-elle t’avoir ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas ? Je souffre tellement… Je veux tellement t’avoir pour moi seul…

Percy ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, mais continua ses mots doux, ses caresses sur son dos, et pria d’avoir la force d’aider Apollon. 

Cela continua pendant une bonne heure, Percy ne faisant rien d’autre que consoler le pauvre dieu, avant que celui-là finisse par se calmer. Il sembla enfin se rendre compte dans quels bras il se trouvait, car il se redressa vivement, ce sentiment de peur encore gravé sur son visage, et tenta de disparaître. 

Mais c’était sans compter la vitesse avec laquelle le demi-dieu s’empara de son poignet, l’empêchant de se téléporter. 

\- Non ! Apollon, ça suffit ! Je suis mort d’inquiétude ! Qu’est-ce qui te met dans cet état, par les dieux ?!

Cette fois c’était Percy qui avait les larmes aux yeux, blessé par le fait que le dieu voulait encore s’éloigner de lui.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, finit par déclarer celui-là, ses sanglots encore dans la gorge. Tu me détesterais… 

Percy se sentait encore plus confus, et il n’aimait pas être confus.

\- Pourquoi je te détesterai ? Est-ce que tu as transformé quelqu’un en plantes ? Est-ce que tu as maudit quelqu’un ? Est-ce que tu as tué quelqu’un d’innocent ?

\- Non !

\- Alors rien de ce que tu peux me dire ne me fera te détester.

Son ton était devenu plus doux, ses yeux le suppliaient de se confier à lui.

\- Je ne peux pas… 

Percy commençait à en avoir assez. S’il n’avait pas une réponse bientôt, il allait finir par casser quelque chose. 

\- Écoutes-moi bien Apollon. Je ne partirai pas d’ici tant que je n’aurai pas une réponse satisfaisante. S’il le faut, je reviendrai tous les jours. Je te suivrai partout, au point que tu en auras marre de moi et veuilles me faire cesser d’exister.

Le dieu leva un regard paniqué, comme si c’était la pire des choses qui puisse arriver. Percy s’en sentait blessé.

\- Et Annabeth ?

\- Oh, elle est fâchée avec moi pour l’instant, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Les filles sont compliquées.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Elle est au courant que je suis ici, et je peux toujours l’appeler. Pour l’instant, c’est toi qui as besoin de mon aide, donc je resterai là.

Il haussa les épaules, sans lâcher le poignet du dieu. Apollon quant à lui était bouche-bée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi penser devant la détermination du jeune homme. Sans s’en rendre compte, un petit sourire trouva ses lèvres devant les moyens que le fils du dieu de la mer mettait pour l’aider, et se sentait redevable. Mais en même temps il avait tellement peur. Passer encore plus de temps avec Percy risquait de renforcer ses sentiments pour lui. Mais son côté égoïste, celui qui maudissait Annabeth pour avoir ce qu’il désirait le plus au monde, voyait ici une opportunité d’être seul avec lui pendant des heures d'affilée, sans compagnie parasite.

\- Je ne te dirai, finit-il par répondre, la voix encore tremblante de larmes.

\- Très bien, soupira Percy en haussant les épaules. J’espère que tu es prêt à me supporter, car crois-moi, je finirai par t’arracher les vers du nez.

Apollon sourit discrètement. Il l’avait enfin pour lui tout seul. 

  
  



End file.
